


Over cups of shitty coffee

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Car Accidents, Coma, EriSol - Freeform, Hospitals, Humanstuck, Loss of family members, M/M, NSFW, Rape chapter 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for being so late w/ this chapter guys, i didnt really know where i wanted to go with it, but i've got a few ideas what i want to do later on in the story. I'll update when i can, thanks for your patience</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Shitty Coffee

Your name is Sollux Captor and for the past month you've been coming to this coffee shop every other day.

You honestly hate it here. The constant chatter, the overly calm sound of classical music, the tongue burning coffee that tastes like crap, and the amount of people reading is almost enough to stop you from ever coming again.

Almost. The only reason you keep coming back is because of the barista known as Eridan Ampora. There isn't really anything that special about him. Just an arrogant asshole who probably uses 5 or 6 cans of hair spray daily, and has the annoying habit of rapping his ringed fingers against the table when taking orders.

He ticks you off to no end but yet in another way makes our want to grab him by that stupid scarf of his and pull him into a not so gentle kiss.

You're glaring at him again over to top of your laptop as you slouch in your seat. Something you quickly found out ticks him off. He even once gave you a lecture on proper posture. 

You managed to catch his eye this time for a few mere seconds before he looked back to the coffee he was making. Damn even the way he made a cup of a shitty drink had to look elegant.

Glancing down to your computer and typed in a few more codes with a smirk. You were managing to hack into his phone with ease. Seriously though, his password is fucking 1010, classic.

You sent a small message, which instantly sent his phone to go off him just barely visibly gritting his teeth as he looked at the message.

'hey asshole, nice password you got there. Real genius.' That's what you had said. He narrowed his eyes at you. He knew. He knew from the very beginning that the one who loved to screw was him was the hacker with the different colored eyes. 

Watching as he walked over to a couple handing them their drinks he then made his way to you. You made sure to slump back more in your seat, resting your arms on the table for good measure.

He sneered at you standing straight up by the table, "What do you want Mr.Captor." you resisted a chuckle, in waiter language from him that basically meant, 'What the fuck do you want?'

Grabbing a napkin you scribbled something down on the back of it. Your number and address, "I want you, to meet me, at my apartment tonight. Alone to hangout." 

He snatched it off the table and grunted a little, meaning he definitely was going to be there tonight. You smiled and grabbed your laptop after he walked away making sure to put on a show for him as your threw away the coffee you barely touched and tortured him into making.

Was it expensive to have such an over the top coffee made? Yes. Did it taste even slightly better than their normal stuff? No. Was it worth it to watch his face drop when you disposed of it? Hell yes.

You whistled as you walked back to your home going over what you wanted to do before he showed up. He wanted it to actually be kind of nice even though you jab at each other all the time, You can't help but you do take a liking towards the guy.

Quickly you set your laptop on the counter next to the couch and made your way to the dining room. You sighed grabbing some of the old cookbooks your mom gave you a long time ago. You weren't a great cook but so far no one has said you were bad at it so that was something.

You'd have to put a table cloth out and maybe some candles. Yeah, he seemed like the type of guy to appreciate candles. Standing on your tip toes you grabbed some out of your cupboard along with a lighter.

This guy better feel like he's at the wrong guys apartment tonight, or else you've fucked this up big time.


	2. Tasting Wine

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and for some ungodly reason you decided that yes, you will attend this likely disaster session of ‘hanging out’. That is how he had worded it anyways.

You rubbed your eyes as you had changed out of your work clothes, which always smelled of coffee, into some normal, yet still proper attire. You at first did not mind the smell of coffee on yourself, in fact quite enjoyed it. Now it just makes you feel sick to your stomach.

Running your ringed fingers through your hair in attempt to spike it up a little more showed to no prevail. With a small grunt you reached over to your comb and hair gel, fixing your hair into a better state.

How else to show up to that slob than making your normal look be more appealing than his, well usual graphic tee-shirts and jeans. Just the thought of possibly wearing such an outfit made you shutter.

Although the though of wearing possibly one of his shirts? It actually kind of made your heart skip a beat. You are not sure why and you absolutely hate that you enjoy the thought of wearing such a thing.

After polishing and trimming your self as if you were some kind of trophy, well let’s admit it is an honor to even get more than a sentence of conversation out of you. You climbed down the stairs that led to your room and grabbed your keys.

As you stepped outside the cool air of autumn wrapped itself around you. You almost turned back to grab a scarf but shook your head and got in your vehicle instead. You’d rather be perfectly on time rather than having to deal with the shame of being late. 

Putting the key into ignition you drove off at a steady rate, flipping through a few radio stations before giving up and turning it off. You really did not want to listen to all the trash that some people call ‘Music’.

You pulled your car to a slow stop at the address he had given you and looked the building over, it was small compared to your own home, but not bad. You grabbed your key stuffing it into your pocket and climbed out of the vehicle.

You straightened your posture striding towards the front door and knocked lightly waiting a few moments until it was opened. Once you peeked inside past the other you had a hard time looking away in awe that is until the other cleared his throat.

Oh god, he actually looked nice for once. His hair was freshly cleaned and combed and his was wearing a dress shirt with a blazer over it, “I see you managed to find your way alright.”

You gave a small nod, walking in as he gestured for you to. You looked to the table, candles and a fair meal set out upon it. You quickly glanced to him, “You did all of this, for me?”

He gave a small nod walking over to the table and pulling out a chair which you quickly seated yourself in, brushing off your lap. You watched as he grabbed a bottle of wine, pouring both of you a glass before taking his own and sitting.

He was actually sitting properly once and you smirked, making him raise an eyebrow, “So, obviously I didn’t actually invite you over to hang out, now did I?”

You shook your head a little, observing the set up again and then it hit you. You knew it before but it really didn’t process quite yet. He had done this for you. Not for a laugh, of to make you seem like and idiot, but a genuine thing. You flushed lightly dragging your eyes to him; luckily his own were distracted with playing with the edge of the table cloth.

Shifting a bit in your seat you blinked shaking off the blush. You picked up your wine glass swirling it, trying to seem not even slightly phased, “I am not complaining though, as long as I am not making or paying for dinner I am happy.”

He laughed a bit and nodded. You laughed to. This … actually was not all that bad so far.


	3. A little to much

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you are now sitting in the lap of your dinner host, giving soft whines as he nips down your neck. You do not remember how you got here clearly. Maybe you had one glass of wine to many.

Your mind is pulled away though from trying to remember as you feel his warm hands slip under your shirt and drag across your chilled skin. You feel the hair on the back of your neck raise as the room's air wrap around your bare upper body.

You stare down at the guy now leaving small hickeys across your chest. You open your mouth to say something to him, stop, or keep going. You're not really sure because once again your cut off, this time by a deep kiss and a nip to your lips.

You kiss back with a slight vigor, yet passion to it. Parting your lips for him when he nips your lower lip again asking for entrance. He can not help but moan soft as you feel his tongue slip into your mouth.

You close your eyes enjoying the bliss of the moment. Although you let out a soft whine as you felt his hips begin to roll up against yours. Your getting harder and hornier by the minute, and you're pretty sure he is too.

Giving a soft gasp and peeking your eyes open you stared at the other as you were picked up, your legs loosely wrapping around his waist. You were slightly surprised at how strong he really was considering he looked like a stick.

A creak was let out from the mattress you were pushed down onto, his lips locking perfectly with yours once again. You have never felt so small in your life as you stared at him above you. Yet something was making you feel alive. Alive and hungry. For him.

He sat up on your lap, making you whine at the small amount of pressure that was now on your erection. He smirked and slipped his upper clothing off, leaning down and kissing you again.

When your bare skin made contact with his you felt as if your whole body was on fire, sending sparks throughout your veins and out your fingers and toes.

Another roll of his hips on your own made your limbs automatically wrap around his body. You shuttered as he smirked, speaking softly, "Getting a little needy aren't we?" You nodded a little and hid your red face into your shoulder.

A snap of his hips was given and you cried out softly, "you're gonna have to beg for what you want then. Tell me how badly do you want it." You stared up at him, mouth slightly a gape as your face somehow managed to grow a deeper flush.

He gave another buck against you as you squeezed your eyes shut holding in a small moan, "I said. Beg." You whined and licked your lips forcing yourself to look at him again as you spoke.

"I-i want you, I ne-ed you, fuck, I need so bad-badly. Please just give me ev-everything you can..." you groan as a slap sounded on the room. You could feel the mark forming from it on your ass.

This is not the annoying guy you exchanged glares with in the coffee shop as you worked. This is not the same, Well dressed man who welcomed you for dinner into his home. This was someone more passionate, more attractive, more dominant. Someone better than anyone you've met before.

He chuckled softly and dragged a thumb across your fly, making you raise your hips against his touch, craving even the slightest bit of friction from him.

With a small snap your pants were unbuttoned, your fly was undone, and you were now only in your underwear, in front of another man you knew next to nothing about, and you loved it.

He smirked noting a small bit of lust on your face as he removed his own pants and then moved a hand to tease at the waist band of your boxers. Your arms remained around his neck as you looked at him, "please." That's all you had to say before you completely stripped and he was also soon after.

He got up for a minute, your eyes locked on him with confusion as he opened a drawer. He pulled out a small bottle of lube, and oh God, You knew what was going to happen next.

You swallowed heavily as you sat up a little spreading your legs and looking away as you heard the cap snap open. You felt your face burning as a cold finger was dragged across your entrance.

Wincing quickly in pain though, as he thrusted a finger in. Your legs shook, wanting to close them around his hand so desperately. Another finger, another wince and a whine. The pain eventually seeped away though, making you moan softly and roll into each thrust of his fingers.

He carried on, a smirk holding on his face as he watched you grip onto the bed sheets and moan, beginning to beg for more from him. He pulled his fingers away from you, a whine of protest left your lips. 

That is until you realized he was preparing to push his length into you. You braced yourself as he slid into you, a little painful but not as bad as before.

He stopped as you grunted mixed with a small shaky gasp escaped you. You were grateful and closed your eyes breathing heavily through the pain before nodding for him to continue.

There wasn't much left after he has stopped, only about an inch or two and he groaned next to your ear as he finally made contact with his hips and your own.

He held still however, waiting for you to give the okay to continue. In the meanwhile he leaned next to your ear, murmuring about how good you were, and how nice you felt around him.

You shuttered violently at his words closing your eyes and biting your lip to hold a whimper in. Very gradually after a few moments, You gave a small nod. That's when he began to thrust in and out of you. That's when you began to see stars and felt your chest heave with every breath you took.

Every minute or so he would increase his thrust's speed and harshness with ease. You babbling nonsense and crying out for more mixed with moans every once and a while. He always obliged.

You groaned as you felt a pressure building inside of you, your moaning growing louder and more frequent. Then you released. It felt strange, yet wonderful as you squeezed your eyes shut and cried out the other's name.

You shook as he kept going pushing through your climax as you his your face in the crook of his neck. It was becoming too much again and you felt him push deep as he could into you grunting as he hit his climax.

At the feeling of his fluid inside of you it pushed you to your second peak, practically screaming out as you dug your nails into his shoulders, sobbing softly with pleasure.

He shook slightly as you fell limp onto the bed. Your breathing was heavy as you tried to catch it, closing your eyes. You quickly felt arms wrap around your waist and with that you had passed out with exhaustion.


	4. It's gonna be okay

Your name is Sollux Captor, and you are now staring at the unconscious Eridan Ampora in your arms.

He was out cold; you even gave a few pokes to his face to see if he was. With a sigh you carefully picked him up and carried him to the bathroom setting him in your tub.

He didn’t even take off those damn rings. You slipped them gently off his fingers and set them on your sink counter. You didn’t quite understand why he wore them, and under closer inspection now you can confirm that they are definitely not cheap.

Why would he wear them if he could just sell them and never have to work another day in his life? With a shrug you turned on the bathwater watching as it slowly wrapped around the other. Even now he didn’t stir, a bit of shifting and murmurs, but not awake.

You think.

Turning off the water once it reached up to his shoulders you grab a washcloth dipping it in the water and then adding some soap onto it. You did manage to screw the guy until he passed out, you should at least clean him up.

You hadn’t really gotten a full look of his full body until now, and you had to admit, he really wasn’t that bad looking overall. You huffed away the small bit of flush that formed over your cheeks as you rubbed the washcloth across his stomach.

Was this really what you had been wanting though the whole time you glared at each other? This didn’t feel like the hatred you had swung at each other before, it felt more intimate and personal in a good way, really though you don’t know why and you hate it.

The last time you had actually cared for someone like this was your junior year of high school, you can barely even remember the fling. What you can remember though is catching her making out with another chick.

You shook your head shaking the image from your mind and you pulled yourself to the person in front of you now. He seemed so peaceful, so content. You just kind of, want to… oh screw it he wouldn’t know anyway. You lean forwards to place a small kiss upon his lips, you don’t know why but it makes you smile a little.

You yawn softly rubbing the back of your head once you had finished giving him a small bath, damn he looked peaceful, and damn were you jealous, craving to get some sleep yourself. 

Picking him up carefully one more with a small grunt you carried him back to your room grabbing each other’s underwear, slipping a pair drearily on him and the other on yourself. After laying him on the bed you sighed and grabbed a few blankets throwing them over him and then crawled under them with him.

Gosh seemed cold again, he even seemed to be shivering slightly. You guess you get now why he’s wearing those scarves every other day. With a sigh you wrap your arms around him slowly and shifted a little so he was against your chest.

You hope to hell you wake up before him, but you're not so sure if you’ll be able to with how damn tired you are. You don’t want to set an alarm either, every time you use the clock you get more and more tempted to break it.

You close your eyes and nuzzle into his hair, he smells fruity. You like it. Then suddenly it hits you, and it hurts. It hurts so badly. You claim to care so much about the other male currently cradled in your arms, when you actually know next to nothing about him.

You feel like your going to be sick as a wave of guilt washed over you. What had you really accomplished tonight? Getting a guy that you’d constantly picked on, at your house for dinner, then drunk, then next thing you know you’re fucking him until he probably sees fucking stars.

You shake your head and sigh. Damn, you really don’t want this to be just a one night stand, would it be obvious enough with the display you put up for dinner? Or would he just see it as some big façade.

Good job Sollux, you really fucked this up. 

Closing your eyes you took a few deep breathes trying to calm and reassure yourself that it was going to be alright. Fuck, Karkat would know what to do. He probably isn’t up right now though.

Jesus what time is it even? You glance to your alarm clock, which is glowing a bright 3:24 AM, joy. You close your eyes and sigh; you just need some fucking sleep. You can handle this in the morning, well actually whenever you actually manage to crawl out of bed.

Right now you’re more focused on the sleeping mass in your arms and keeping your arms safely around him. He tends to murmur every so often in his sleep, along with little twitches, which is just another thing cute about him.

You could actually go on and on what is cute about him and you slowly begin to list a few of them off in your head as you fall asleep.

The way he overreacts to almost everything, his smile, that small weft in his hair that stands out like a lighthouse, his laugh, his little attitude and how everything has to be perfect or the world might possibly end…

By now you have fallen asleep, smiling slightly as you murmur a little along with him as he sleeps. It’s okay, it’ll all be fine.


	5. Mac and Cheese

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and damn does your head hurt.

You keep your eyes shut groaning as memories of the night before flood into your head. God damn it, you knew you should not have had all of that wine.

You scrunched up your nose looking around blindly as you opened your eyes. You managed to make out the form of something around your waist. Sollux has got you close to him…although the more obvious give away was his warm breath going down the back of your neck.

With a grunt you were wriggling a bit in his grasp and spotted, what you believe are your glasses. Reaching out an arm you snagged them and put them on…there, wait shit, wrong prescription. Definitely his.

Although now, you can make out your own glasses and grab those instead, putting the other pair back where you had grabbed them from. You blinked a bit adjusting your sight for the second time this morning.

Shit what time was it even? You glance over to his clock and sigh, 10:45 AM. You guess you are lucky that it is your day off, or you would be beyond late and get an earful from your boss about it.

With a soft grumble you pry yourself from his arms and push off of his bed. You are fucking starving; you do not care if you do not know where he keeps his food. You are hungry and you want to eat. Now. 

You manage to wander into his kitchen and purse your lips looking over to where you two were eating last night. Before it all went to...that. With a small sigh you decide that you can at least clean up the mess. It might not bother him, but it sure as hell was going to bother you.

Taking your time with every little bit you was the leftover dishes, manage to find some containers for the left over food, at least what is still good anyways, and relight a few candles to get some good smells in here aside from left over food.

You also open a few windows and shiver at the air, you really should have at least put some clothes on before you did all this. Especially since all you were wearing were your…wait these are not yours. You are sure you do not remember putting on a pair of red and blue boxers yesterday.

With a sigh you trudge back to his room. He is still fast asleep, his limbs wrapped around a bundle of blankets replacing where you were.

You shake your head and grab your own clothes slipping them on, where the fuck was your shirt? Oh right, you had picked it up while cleaning his dining room.

Walking back out with a stretch, you eye the clothing once again, folded and left on top of one of his chairs. You grab it and slip it over your bare torso and relax into the new warmth that it provided.

The clock now reads 11:32; you guess it is more of lunch time now. You can work with that. 

After rummaging through his cupboards for about five minutes you managed to find a box of macaroni and cheese. You guess this can work. Another five minutes pass as you look around for where he keeps his pots and pans.

You whistle a few random notes as you fill up a small pot with warm water and set it on his stove. While waiting for the water to boil you entertain yourself with reading the back of the box of pasta.

Opening the box once the water had begun to bubble you grabbed the cheese packet and poured the remaining content of pasta into the pot. You set the timer and grab some milk and butter out of his fridge.

It does not take to long to finish making, around only fifteen minutes. When the timer goes off you jump a little and finish up making the meal. Apparently you were not the only one who heard the timer.

“Would you turn that damn thing off? What the fuck do you think you’re doing anyway?” You look up to see a sleepy Sollux. That is where your fucking boxers went. You were currently suffering going commando and he was fucking wearing your own.

Not to mention his hair was also a mess and his glasses were crooked. You shake your head obliging and turning off the blaring timer, “I was trying to make us some lunch, since you seemed to provide dinner last night.”

His face instantly lights up as you assume everything from last night floods back to his mind. You can not help but laugh a little at him as he looks around at the area you cleaned with confusion, “Did you clean it all up? You didn’t have to do that.”

You shook your head, “I was up, you were still asleep, I was hungry and bored. That was there, made myself busy. Simple as that.” You had managed to also find his plates and silverware which now were covered with two different piles of cheesy pasta.

“Eat.” You say as you pick up a plate with a fork on it and put it into his hands. He stares at it for a moment, almost as if you had told him that it was a bar of gold. Grabbing your own plate you went and sat at his table watching him silently as he followed in silence.

Well this was an awkward lunch, and it was probably only going to escalate from there.


	6. Short lived games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late w/ this chapter guys, i didnt really know where i wanted to go with it, but i've got a few ideas what i want to do later on in the story. I'll update when i can, thanks for your patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late w/ this chapter guys, i didnt really know where i wanted to go with it, but i've got a few ideas what i want to do later on in the story. I'll update when i can, thanks for your patience. Please enjoy.

Your name is Sollux Captor, and your current er…guest?

Anyways, no need to title it. You stared at him as he ate, awfully quietly. You could spot a faint blush on his cheeks; the feeling is mutual in your mind. Although this silence was going to be the death of you, it had to break eventually.

Clearing your throat, he quickly looked up from his food, fork still in his mouth. You couldn’t help but snicker. Dork. He raised an eyebrow; you shook your head, dismissing your amusement, “So…how long have you been working at that café?”

He set his fork down, a confused expression across his face, “What does it matter to you?” His tone held a bit of harshness, which you could easily read on his face he regretted. His face was natural to read to you, no need to let him know that though.

“Well, I mean I want to learn more about you, y’know. I kinda wanted this to turn out more than just fuck and go.” You played with your hands, that was a dumb way to put it.

Your attention was drawn upward once again as Eridan spoke, “Well, I would like that. Not the fucking stuff, but getting to know each other better.” You smiled a little and nodded, pushing your now empty bowl aside. Noting he’d also finished his.

He stood up; grabbing your bowl and his, opening your mouth to protest but you shook it off. Less work for you to worry about doing, hell you should have him around more often if he’s like this. Maybe buy him one of those maid costumes. You shook your head, pulling your head from your perverted thoughts.

He was now standing at your sink, washing dishes quietly, you spoke up again, “How about we do a game, like you ask a question, then answer, then switch.” He nodded a bit, rinsing the bowls.

“Sure, I suppose I will go first. Since you asked about my work, what exactly do you do?” He pulled the bowls away from the sink, grabbing a towel and drying it.

“Hacking.” You reply, yes it’s straight to the point, but hey that’s how you prefer things. You watched as he pursed his lips, man could that man pull off a look like that. Damn it Sollux, wandering mind.

“Really, seems kind of different, but with at least something like this to live in, I suppose you must be alright at it then.” Another snicker was pulled from you, you weren’t good, you were a freaking master at it. However you decided to resist being taunted.

“How about your family, mom, dad? What’s your whole ordeal with them?” Speaking of hacking…you got up, glancing up at the other as you grabbed your laptop, falling back onto your couch.

He shifted a bit, walking over, and sitting next to you talking, “Well actually my dad is Orpheus Ampora, head of th-“ You just had to cut him off before he could continue. Him? Son of one of the most powerful people in the country? No fucking way.

“You’ve got to be kidding right? If you were his son, what the fuck would you be doing in some small shitty town like this? Plus, why the hell would you need to work at that café?” He laughed a little, putting a finger over your lips to shush you.

“Remember how the game goes Sol? One question at a time.” You smirked.

“I do remember the rules, speaking of you just asked another question, and I answered.” He opened his mouth to protest that, making you roll your eyes, cutting him off before he could manage even one word.

“Alright, like I asked, if you’re his son, what the fuck are you doing in a town like this?” He ran a hand through his hair, poofing it up a little. You couldn’t help but smirk again.

Catching your smirk, he scoffed a little, “Well, I am actually only here for the rest of the year. My dad wanted me to try being out on my own before coming back home, back to a…well, a pampered life.”

You rolled your eyes a little, of course, he doesn’t like it here. Well actually you don’t either to be honest. Your thoughts were cut into by another question, “So what I was going to ask before, what about your family?”

That made your stomach do a flip, closing your eyes as you inhaled deeply. You shook slightly as your mind flipped the scene in front of your mind again. Tires screeching, shattering glass, “C-car accident.” You cleared your throat, “They died in a car accident when I was 12, I was the only one who survived.”

You watched as his eyes widen, opening his mouth to say something, making you roll your eyes, “Would you cut that out? Whenever you do it you look like a fish out of water.” Now it was your turn to feel bad about your tone, definitely more of a snap then you had meant.

He cleared his throat and nodded, “Sorry I-I just, I’m not sure what to say.” You felt like a swarm of bees were in your skull.

“You don’t need to say anything.” Damn it Sollux cool your jets, you’ve heard it over and over.

He cleared his throat, playing with his rings, “Perhaps…perhaps we should stop for now? Maybe just watch a movie or something.” You relaxed a little, yeah a movie, you could do with that.

Quickly you grabbed some random movie you had on your shelf, popping it into the DVD player and setting up the rest. Once it finally started playing you went to sit at the opposite end of the couch from him.

Just like lunch, this was going to be an awkward movie.


	7. Dancing leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> »»sorry this chapter took a while guys. I was having a major writers block but i just finished it, so please enjoy

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you currently are visiting the graves of the captor family, with your current boyfriend.

It's been about a month now since you two had started talking, like actually talking and not just glaring.

The chill of the November air pulls you from your thoughts. A scarf is pulled over your upper face, making your glasses fog slightly when you breath. Sollux is not saying anything, just looking at the ground as you walk past countless graves.

There is a look on his face, he is trying to keep a normal look, you know that is not how he feels. He could always manage to figure out what you were thinking, you always clueless. But you were learning.

Learning that he actually prefers tea, but he refuses to drink it without a drop of honey. He also makes weird faces when he gets frustrated with his hacking, at that point you usually manage to pull him away from his laptop and give him plenty of attention.

He also knows things about you now.

He knows that you are a huge sucker for romcoms, he even caught you crying over one once. He also knows that you have likely the world's largest collection of scarves. And more.

You look at him again, he has stopped walking, still staring at the ground. They were not anything fancy, just several grave stones in the ground side by side.

He crouches down, you do the same. It is almost like he can not bring himself to look at them, and you can not tear your eyes away. Reaching out a hand, you take one of his and give it a small squeeze.

Another thing you have learned is that he does not like crying in front of people, especially you. He looks over to you and he manages a small smile. That is before he wraps his arms around you and cries into your shoulder.

You hold him in return, rubbing his back gently. Kisses are placed to the side of his head, soft whispers in between you two. Usually if he was in a bad mood you would try to cheer him up with a small bit of teasing back and forth. It would usually make him feel better.

But this was not time for that. 

For a few minutes you two remain like that, wrapped up in each others arms. Eventually though, he pulls away, wiping his eyes. 

He manages to look over the graves, biting his lip as he stands. He is staring at one in particular. It reads Mituna.

"Tuna, was a good brother. He was alright for a while. But he had brain damage, eventually dying of it." He held your hand tightly, "I was there when he died, I couldn't believe it at first. I had to be pulled away from him by the nurses."

He is starting to cry again and you shook your head. Giving his hand a small squeeze again. You end up curling together again through another fit of tears. Which you quickly wipe away once he decides he was done. 

For now anyway.

He looked over at the two other graves, opening his mouth shakily as if he was being forced to talk about his parents as well.

You shook your head looking at him. You could not really relate to his pain, never losing a loved one yourself. 

He closed his mouth again, a heavy swallow coming from him. He remained motionless, looking like he was dead himself. You did not want to look at him like this. So you looked away.

Your eyes scanned the graveyard, it was not anything to fancy. Just a small place to have it. It was almost peaceful, like there was nothing to worry about. However a cold wind pulled you from your thoughts.

Looking up, You watched a few different colored leaves dance with the breeze, spinning and falling before catching an air current and rising once again.

The wind calmed again, a small yellow leaf landing in his hair. He looked up at it, quickly pulled from his thoughts.

With the hand that was not gripping his, You grabbed the leaf, dropping it onto the ground. The wind carrying it off.

He shivered a little bit, making you figure it was time to go. You gave his hand a small tug and he nodded, following you in silence to the vehicle.

Instead of taking the passenger side again, you get into the drivers side. He started to protest, he never did like anyone else driving. You shook your head, patting the passenger seat.

Once he got in, you locked the doors and left carefully. He was quite the rest of the ride home, then dinner, even when he crawled into your bed with you. 

He rested his head on top of yours, pulling you to his chest. You had grown used to being the little spoon of the relationship, even enjoyed it. Tonight however it just felt cold. 

"So you leave the end of December?" 

You nodded a little bit, "Yeah, I mean we can still keep in touch. I have got your number, plus Skype."

He sighed softly, gripping you a bit tighter, "Yeah, I'm still gonna miss you though."

You nuzzled into his chest, "It'll be okay, I'll visit a lot."

"Will you?"

You nodded again, closing your eyes, "Any day I get the chance."


	8. Rings, Chinese food, and Love Making

Your name is Sollux Captor, and you are going through countless firewalls to buy one damn ring.

It’s the week before christmas and dear god, you’d be grateful if you could at least get through these damn blocks in your hacking. 

Eridan leaves in two weeks and you need to get him something to show that you actually care for his sad ass. You grunt, furiously typing at your computer. You didn’t bother looking over when Eridan said something about going shopping.

Replying with a nod and a huff, you continued your frenzied typing. After fifteen minutes trying to get through to the company to ship you the ring for free, you finally manage. 

Great. You have to choose the color and what you want before hand. You grumble, closing your eyes. You select multicolored ring, an amethyst in the middle, surrounded by small sapphires and rubies. Damn you spoil him too much.

Once you finally get all the settings right you being to break through blockage this time with ease. You’re grateful you memorized most of the lines of binary you needed to know.

Finally you make your ‘purchase’, due to arrive in only a few days, awesome. Of course selecting first class delivery made it slightly harder to get your hands on it, but you didn’t want to end up having a late present arrive.

You weren’t planning on proposing to him, dear god no that’d be way too fast to tie yourself down with him. You’re not one for commitment, however this was still quite a big one for you.

It was more of a promise ring type of thing. You were gonna tell him that the ring means you’ll always be there with him, even if he is off on the beach while you’re sitting at home in the cold.

Speaking of which, you really ought to pay your heating bill. You open a separate tab and type in the company’s page. Shit. Of course they do order by the phone now. Guess you’ll have to handle that another day. Right now however, you close your laptop and lay back, you have earned yourself a nap.

 

You don’t realize how long you’ve been asleep until you hear Eridan talking on the phone, saying some random Chinese food orders. You sit up, rubbing your eyes with a groan, “Get me a happy family would you?”

He jumped a little at your voice at first but nodded, finishing up and hanging up. He walked over to the couch, sitting next to you and wrapped an arm around your waist, “Sol, I am cold.” You roll your eyes a little.

“How long until the food arrives?” You raise an eyebrow and he shrugs a little.

“I was getting it delivered, so probably about an hour?” He leaned his head on your shoulder, shuddering a little bit as you ran a hand up his side, “Why?”

You smirked, looking his eyes, “I can think of a way for us to warm up together~” It had been a while since you guys had sex, and damn you wouldn’t mind some right now.

His cheeks lit up a little, biting his lip and smirking as well. He knew where you were going with this, and he didn’t seem to mind it at all.

You stood up, stretching out and taking his hands as he reached them out to you. You pulled him up, holding him close to your body. Tracing your fingers along his back in random patterns, you backed him up into your room slowly, pushing him down onto the bed.

He leaned up quickly, eager to lock lips with yours. You kissed back roughly, giving a rough roll of your hips. You didn’t feel patient tonight.

Quickly you both were stripped down, arms wrapped tightly around each other as you kissed deeply, moaning back and forth. Finally you forced yourself to pull your lips away from his.

Standing up, you went to your dresser, grabbing your sadly neglected lube. 

With a snap you opened it, watching as Eridan sat up yanking it from your hands. You raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he shut it, moving to the edge of the bed to place a few small kisses on the tip of your member.

You groaned softly with pleasure as he wrapped, those oh so perfect lips, around your length. Moving a hand to his hair, you gripped it gently, pulling him forward to take more of you into his mouth. 

He didn’t complain, instead he gave a small moan around you as he reached your base. The sound vibrated around you, making you buck your hips gently. 

The act continued for a few minutes until you reached your peak, releasing into his mouth. With a soft pant, you flushed as you watched him lick away the remaining flecks around his lips away.

You pinned him down on the bed, spreading his legs a little to return the favor.

 

He grunted softly, propping himself against the wall at the end of the bed. You kissed softly at his neck, marking him. Then his chest. His stomach. The inside of his thighs, making you smirk as he trembled. And then a few around his base before you licked a line up his member.

He moaned softly, a beautiful sound that managed to escape his lips. 

Taking him into your mouth quickly, you bobbed your head at a vigorous pace enjoying every little sound that he made. He didn’t last as long as you, screaming out your name as he gripped into your hair.You swallowed his fluids with a smirk before pecking his cheek softly. 

You glanced over to the clock. You must congratulate yourself, leaving a few minutes to spare, just enough time for you to clean up and get dressed before your food arrived.

Eridan was still trying to manage his breath and you kissed his forehead gently, “You just stay here and relax, i’ll get the food when it arrives and then we can relax together.” He nodded a little. You smiled.

With a sigh you stretched, grabbing some loose clothes and bringing them into the bathroom with yourself. 

Turning on the shower, you relaxed at the sound of water hitting onto to ground. It felt even better as it’s warmth beat down onto your skin when you stepped in. You would’ve and could’ve spent all day in there, but you had other priorities to take care of.

After a few, too short, minutes, you stepped out once more. You grabbed a towel, quickly drying yourself off and looked into the mirror. Your hair was a mess, but you didn’t care to bother. Instead you grabbed your shirt and pants slipping them on.

You knew they weren’t going to stay on long, hell who wouldn’t want to eat naked and then cuddle with their other naked significant other? You shrugged a bit at the thought.

The doorbell rang and you sighed, grabbing your wallet. This one was on you, everything was going to be on you on these few weeks, Eridan only has so much money left.

He had dropped his job by now, figuring he’d be well off on his own by now. You guess that wasn’t too off. You shook off your thoughts again, opening the door.

Paying for the food, you took it giving a small wave as they left. Shutting the door you wandered back to bed, setting the food next to the other. 

Eridan offered a small smile, watching you as you quickly stripped yourself down once more and laid next to him.

For once you think you’re going to have a normal, relaxing time together.


	9. Have your self a Merry little Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Merry Christmas, I might go on hiatus for a bit since i've started vacation so enjoy a long chapter.

Your name is Sollux Captor and you are staring at a small, fake, purple tree decorated with cheap golden ornaments.

You can’t believe he talked you into buying something like this. In the store he just wouldn’t shut up about it, how you NEEDED a tree. 

With a sigh you shake your head. You suppose it brightens up the room a tad bit, still the room has always been bland, anything would’ve made it better. You glance down at your watch, he should be here soon, the genius said he had some last minute shopping he had to do. 

On Christmas day for fucks sake…

Huffing, you crossed your arms staring at the ceiling in silence. You closed your eyes, you could doze off right here, and you almost did. Although a loud rapping at the door pulled you from your almost comatose state.

You pushed off the couch and unlocked the door, opening it for him. You shut it behind him and raised an eyebrow as you watched him try to balance not only a present, but what seemed to be a feast wrapped in tupperware. You suppose he probably misses the finer food from home so you say nothing as you take the present from his hand.

“You know ED, there is this thing called taking trips instead of grabbing it all at once.” He rolled his eyes and flipped his hair, or course, his precious hair had to be perfect no matter what. You couldn’t lie though, it did smell pretty fucking good, that or it’s because you’ve been basically living off take out and pasta.

He set all the tupperware down on the table and stretched his arms out. Your eyes drifted a little as he stretched upwards, his shirt following giving you a perfect view of the hickeys you put on his upper hips a few nights ago. You couldn’t help but smirk. He noticed.

“Sol, you’re smirking again..” he let his hands fall to his sides and you resisted a pout. Whatever, you’d see them again, maybe even made some new ones. Moving a hand you ran it through his hair before quickly messing it up making him whine, “Sol!”

With a snicker you rolled your eyes, and he huffed. After placing his present under the tree you joined him at sitting at the table. He’d already managed to grab glasses, plates and silverware. He knows your house like the back of his hand now.

He begins on working the lids off the plastic containers and you move to help him. Every single one held something different, Turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, carrots, cranberry sauce, the list just went on.  
“ED where did you buy all of this stuff.” He laughed a little bit.

“I did not buy it Sol, I made it thank you very much.” You raised an eyebrow, looking to the food and then to him again. You weren’t sure if he was lying or not.

“You,” you pointed at him, cocking a hip, damn it that was thing now it was spreading to you..fucking infectious hipster habits, “You made, all of this? For us? were not expecting anyone else are we?” He shook his head a little.

“Yes I made it, nobody else is coming, now would you sit your ass down before it all gets cold and we have to reheat it.” He didn’t have to say anymore as you sat down again, grabbing a plate and greedily filling it. 

“Easy there Sol, you’ll want to save room for the dessert.” You perked up, you at least know he could bake, and he was damn good at it too. This however, only made you eat quicker. You knew however Eridan was going to take his time and refuse to let you eat dessert until he was done.

Instead you distracted yourself with sipping the small bit of wine he had bought. You were always more of a beer person yourself but since he’s been around you don’t mind the occasional glass.

By the time you were halfway through your second glass he finished. You sat up again with a smile, making him laugh a little bit, “I suppose i’m glad i didn’t tell you right off that it’s your favorite.”

You smiled even wider as he opened the last tupperware, sitting up your eyes glazed over the dish. Honey drizzled scones, with a raspberry and blackberry filling. They weren’t the easiest things in the world for him to make, but the first time he forced you to taste them it was magnificent. 

Quickly you took two onto your plate and felt like if you could purr you would be. He laughed a little as he watched your excitement and you stuck your tongue out. He returned the gesture with a smile and another laugh.

Damn his laugh, his beautiful laugh. You distracted yourself by digging into the delicious food. Once again your food was gone quickly and felt comfortably full, ready to set in for a nap. But now was not the time for that, there were still things to be done. 

Once he had finished he had set to work cleaning up as he always did. You sat back and watched him, a small twinge of nervousness hitting your stomach as the thoughts of your gift to him came to mind. 

Were you overdoing it? You have only been together about two months..well it was too late to go back on it now. Perhaps you should just give it to him early and get it all over with. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan.

Getting up, you went over to the small tree, staring at it for a moment before you reached your hand out to snatch up your gift. Hesitantly you made your way to him, he was working on drying the last dish, joy your timing always it perfect, sadly for you.

It wasn’t a huge commitment but still..you were never one who was used to the idea of being tied down to someone. 

He looked over at you, he glanced at the present and then made eye contact with you. You inhaled shakily and cleared your throat.

“So before you open this ED, Eridan, this gift it more than just a gift...it’s more of a promise.” Damn it you were being cheesy, and you could tell by that perfect smile of his. No, don’t get off track. 

“I’m promising you that no matter what, even if i’m on the east coast and you’re way over on the west, I want you to know i still care about you.” there you said it, and he was still fucking grinning, “Would you just wipe that stupid grin off your face and open it already.” You held it out to him.

Your stomach did a flip when he took it from you. You weren’t sure if it was from relief that it was basically over with or that you were nervous that he wouldn’t like it. You fiddled with your hands for a moment before shoving them into your pockets.

He carefully took off the wrapping paper, making sure not to tear it. Figures. Once he finally got it off he opened the ring box carefully and smiled softly. “I love it Sol.” he looked up at you after he had put it on his bare ring finger, really the only one that didn’t have a ring, and admired it.

You gently wrapped an arm around his waist and rested your forehead against his, “I love you, Eridan.” He smiled a little and you kissed him softly resting your free hand on his cheek. He kissed back softly, you trying to control yourself with your best effort.

He pulled away, slowly and reluctantly,panting softly to regain his breath, “I love you too, Sollux. But can we just stop being so damn cheesy for a moment and have you open my gift?” 

You rolled your eyes and smiled. “Oh fine.” Making your way to the couch, you sat down and he grabbed his gift, setting it lightly in your lap. It was much bigger than yours, and heavier.

You went to tear the wrapping paper off, unable to not even feel a little satisfied at the sound of paper ripping. In your lap now sat a book. A photo album to be exact.

You smiled a little and looked over to him, he nudged you gently, saying nothing as he motioned for you to open it.

Slowly you did, as if you went too fast it might fall apart. The first one was from your first date, well the one in public anyways. The second was that time he had dragged you to an all day festival, and the third, your favorite, made you smirk. 

He flushed a little bit and rubbed the back of his neck with a laugh, “Yeah go ahead and say whatever you want to say.”

You pecked his lips softly, “You’re perfect.” That was not the answer he was expecting and you smiled, continuing on before this led to another one of your sessions. 

Page after page was filled with memories the two of you had created, the last one however held a small envelope. You raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked. You opened it. Inside was a one way ticket to California. The same fight, day and next to the same seat as his.

You’re unable to speak. You know what this means, he doesn’t need to say anything. He wants you to come live with him and his family.

“Sol, you can have a much better life than here if you come with me. You won’t have to worry about money, any leaks in the roof, food… it’ll all be right there for you, along with me.” You shake a little bit, “What do you say Sol?”

Staying frozen for a moment, you stare at the ticket. You inhale deeply and force yourself to look up at him, “Thank you ED, yes…”

You pull him into your lap and kiss him softly, holding his waist tightly. You were going to spend your time with him now, safe, untouched. It almost seemed like a dream after all the hell you’ve had from this town.

As the kiss continued he attempted to deepen it and roll his hips against yours. You shook your head a little, putting a hand to grip on his hips, “Not tonight ED. Tonight let’s just cuddle okay?”

He nodded a little bit and smiled, now it was his turn to mess up your hair, however it was with his nose this time, “I think I can work with that.”

With a small smile you scoop him up in your arms, making your way into the bedroom. You pulled him close to your chest, closing your eyes as you rested your head on top of his.

“I love you, Eridan.” 

“I love you too, Sollux.”

And with that you both slowly drifted asleep, you’d be out of this hellhole in less than a week, and honestly you could not wait.


	10. Welcome Home

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you are holding the hand of a shaking, Sollux Captor.

He had seemed fine while boarding the plane, hell he was even bouncing with excitement. That was before you took off. Now his face is completely pale and he looks like he is about to pass out. 

You want to do something for him but you are not sure what, you have never had any problems with flying, however that could because you knew any pilot you had has had years of training. Sollux on the other hand did not even like someone else driving, so someone flying a plane must be putting him through hell.

You felt bad, not just because he looked like he was about to die of fear but because you could have drove but you did not even think of it. The plane ticket just seemed like the best idea at the time.

He slowly brought his eyes to meet yours, and you offered a small smile. the plane shook slightly from a bit of turbulence making him grip your hand ten times harder. Which seemed hard enough to you that your fingers were going to pop off.

Standing carefully, you pulled him up with you, he gave you a, well still a terrified look but more so than before. He was about to say something but you shook your head, carefully guiding him to the bathroom.

It was not too small of a set up, however it could be bigger. You grabbed a towel off of the wall and dampened it, then pressed it gently to his face. It seemed to calm him a little bit at least.

He had managed his arms around your waist and buried his face into your chest. You had seen him upset before but not like this. He seemed so weak, so vulnerable. 

Placing your hand gently under his chin, you forced him to look at you. He stared into your eyes silently, damn he looked like he was about to cry. You stroked his hair gently and pecked his lips, “It will be okay Sol, we have only got..” 

Shit, how much time was there left on this flight? You looked down at your watch, ten minutes. You looked up at him once more, “Ten minutes.”

He nodded a little bit, inhaling shakily as he closed his eyes and whined a little bit. He was going straight to your bed once you got home, not a doubt about it. He was gonna need a serious cuddle session after this.

Slowly you managed to bring him back to where you both were sitting. Now there were only five minutes left until you landed. You helped him buckle, due to his hands being too shaky to do it himself. You then quickly buckled yourself, taking his hand again.

 

After what seemed like an hour, which it probably was, you were finally able to get Sollux outside of the plane, then the airport and into a vehicle that would finally bring you back home.

Sollux had fallen asleep by now and you forced yourself to be distracted by all the decorations for New Years. Damn, new year already.

It was New Years Eve and you had not even figured out what the hell your resolution was gonna be. Great. Might as well take the time to figure it out now.

You were not really sure what you wanted, maybe...maybe for things to work out well for you and Sollux, make through the whole year without fucking up too badly.

But now that you think about it, you felt rather tired yourself. You shifted slightly and fiddled with your seatbelt so you could rest your head in Sollux’s lap. Screw the awkwardness of the position, you were tired and you wanted to be close to your boyfriend while you slept.

Closing your eyes, you let the sound of the vehicle's engine soothe you to sleep slowly.

 

You woke to the sound of a car door slamming and the feeling of Sol jumping. With a groan you blinked a couple times and sat up, yawning loudly.

Gazing out your window you smiled a little bit, of course Father went all out to decorate again, although he probably would not even be there like always. Prick.

The door was opened for you and you unbuckled, sliding out of the seat with ease. You then waited until Sollux did the same.

He gazed around silently, trying to take the whole scene in and you resisted a small laugh. You walked over putting an arm around his waist gently and pecked his cheek, “Come on let’s get inside.”

 

He turned to look at you quickly, “But what about your stuff.” This time you did chuckle softly.

“That is not for us to concern ourselves with, now come on, Cronus is probably already waiting behind the door to scare me.”

He raised an eyebrow looking at you, “Cronus? Your brother right? The one you warned me about?”

You gave a small nod and he sighed a little bit as he rubbed his eyes, “Alright, let’s get this dumb meet and greet over with so I can go back to sleep sooner.”

Taking his hand you both walked to the door, him opening it for you. You gave a small peck to his cheek in thanks and walked inside gazing around, “Alright Cro, I know you are waiting to spring whatever you have on me so let us get it over with.”

Before you knew it you could hear Cronus running down the hall, quickly wrapping his arms around you. You smiled a little before prying his arms off of you.

Someone cleared their throat behind him and you looked over his shoulder and smiled. Kankri. Of course of all people that was here with him right now it was Kankri. 

Kankri then took his turn with a more awkward hug while Sollux stood awkwardly behind you. Introductions were made, luggage was brought in and finally you were settled in.

Hopefully Sollux would be happy here, and by the looks of it, he already was.


	11. Slow and Gentle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy so if you don't pick it up right away this is from Cronus' point of view a bit before Eridan and Sollux arrive home. I don't know how often I'll throw CronKri in here due to y'know this is an EriSol fic, but hey I like both ships so ima write what I want....

Your name is Cronus Ampora and you’re waiting for your little brother to get home with well, your recent boyfriend Kankri Vantas.

You’re taking one final look around the house to make sure everything looks okay, checking in with cooks to make sure they’re making Eri’s favorite dish, and that his room is all neat and organized for him and his own mystery partner.

Honestly you’re pretty sure to Kankri you seem like an excited puppy but he’s been putting up with you well, however something seems off about him, once back to your room with the door closed you watch him as he slowly sits next to you, holding silence.

Yeah something is definitely going on in his mind if he isn’t talking to you, you give him a small nudge, “Babe what’s up with you? You seem upset or something.”

He jumps a little as you nudge him and he begins to play with the hem of his sweater, a nervous habit you’ve noted previously, but you hold your tongue and just wait for him to explain whatever the hell is on his mind.

After a long moment of silence he begins to speak, “Well Cronus, we have been together for a couple months and you have been so good with everything for me I mean...you have been respecting my boundaries and you have been just treating me so well but i understand if you will-” 

You begin to tune out, hey, he may be your boyfriend but sometimes he just doesn’t know when to stop, especially when he’s nervous. You nit pick every few moments when he speaks, and finally he brings his little speech to an end.

“- So you see I have been putting a lot, well that is an under exaggeration, more like i have been losing sleep over it. Don’t worry about that though because Cronus I believe we have reached a point in our relationship where I believe I might be able to...well..have courtship with you..”

Raising an eyebrow you stare at him dumbfounded, “Courtship..?” you repeat after him and he nods.

“Yes Cronus, sex...I believe I am ready to have sex with you.” Your heart skips a beat. you bite your lip and glance at the clock, Eri won’t be home for another few hours…

Quickly, yet carefully you pull him into your lap and he makes what sounds like an adorable little squeak. You peck his lips gently to calm him down, “Now are you sure about this Kan?”

He nodded a little bit and you peck his lips again which he hesitantly returns, “Now Babe, if you want me to stop at any moment you let me know okay? I will stop.” He nodded again, this time taking it into his own hands to kiss you.

Gently you return the kiss, rubbing his sides gently. Slowly, oh so painfully slowly, you slide your hands under his sweater as you pull apart to catch your breath. You glance up at him, his face is flushed a light red and he’s watching your hands dance underneath his sweater.

He helps you pull it off, well more of he grips onto loosely and you slide it off of his body. He’s shaking slightly and you gently kiss his forehead before removing your own shirt. 

Swallowing heavily he gently runs a hand over your chest and you let him leaning forwards to gently kiss at his neck. So far none of this was really new to him, but this was always as far as he was willing to go with you.

Continuing with making small marks on his neck, he’d give the occasional gasp as he slid his hands along your body, eventually stopping at your pants and carefully undoing them. You change your position so you're hovering over him now and he slips your jeans off much easier than before.

Then, you carefully kiss your way down his chest, watching as he shuttered at even the smallest touch, you then work him out of his own pants.

He moves a hand to the front of your boxers, rubbing gently, but still nervously making you make a small grunt of pleasure and he quickly retracts his hand as if he had hurt you. You peck his lips softly and finally pull your boxers off.

He stares, that’s all he does. His face is a deep red now as he tries to form something to say and you just shake your head. He doesn’t need to say anything. You kiss his cheek gently and once again slowly take off his boxers.

He’s not as hard as you are right now, but honestly you aren’t surprised, he’s been more nervous through this whole ordeal than anything else. 

Moving your hand forwards, you gently take his length in your hand and he whines a little bit. Not an unhappy whine, more of an unsure whine. You give him a few gentle strokes and very quickly he’s letting out small adorable moans for you.

Pulling your hand away he gives a small whine of protest but you ignore him, slowly kissing down his chest. Out of the corner of your eye you can see his eyes widen as he pieces together what you’re doing.

Taking your time you mark the inside of his thighs and his hips gently. Gentle, slow. Everything is so gentle. It has to be, it’s Kankri and you’re afraid if you go any other pace with him he’ll shatter into a million pieces, like a china plate.

Finally you deliver a small kiss at his base, kissing up his length. Once reaching his tip you plant a small kiss and take him into your mouth and take about an inch more every few seconds.

He can’t help but give a small roll of his hips when your reach his base but you don’t mind. You give him the movement he craves and begin to bob your head, it only take a few minutes before he releases, moaning and crying out your name loudly.

Swallowing the material in your mouth you smirk a little as you watch him wrap his arms around himself, shaking and panting softly.

Another moment passes and he looks up at you, “Cr-cronus y-you didn’t..” 

You put a finger over his lips, “It’s okay kitten, for now let’s just cuddle.” He nodded a little, for a moment you thought he was going to protest but thank goodness he didn’t.

You stayed like that for hours, just naked and exchanging small kisses while you held each other close. You were almost about to fall asleep when there was a shout from the foyer.

Shit Eri’s home.


	12. Daddy Issues

Your name is Sollux Captor, and you may love him, but fuck he doesn’t know when to shut up sometimes!

You’ve currently locked yourself in you and Eridan’s current room not letting anyone in. You’re pretty sure Eridan is still sitting outside the door, but you don’t care.

He had kept on whining how his father was never there for him and how the only times he got to see him was either on his birthday or random holidays. Just...he could be so damn insensitive!

Did he have to vent it all out to you? Are you his boyfriend? Yes. Are you best qualified for him to discuss this with? No. Even when you tried countless times to change the subject he’d always found a way to turn it back to himself.

He’s so arrogant and selfish and whiny and what the fuck did you ever see in him? You curl up on the bed, drawing your knees close to your face and sighed loudly. You weren’t gonna cry. But you just wanted to be home, on your cheap mattress surrounded by the smell of old pizza and spilled soda cans.

Instead you were surrounded by the smell of the ocean and vanilla. You glanced up and looked outside the glass door leading out to a balcony, looking over that said ocean. 

Slowly, oh so slowly because the bed is calling you back to its comfort and the smell of him, you force yourself to get up and open the door. The cool night air instantly greets you, it’s not too cold, in fact it’s actually still fairly warm out.

You look down the strand of sand, a few other houses littered here and there along the coast, the sand decorated from people walking along. You almost felt at peace.

Almost.

In the back of your mind the argument the two of you broke out into repeated over and over in your head. You remember telling him, telling him how damn lucky he was that his father showed himself every now and then. Lucky that he actually got to know him, but he just can’t seem to get it through that you can’t relate to his damn daddy issues.

The thought made you snort a little, but in all seriousness, you know you’re supposed to care for him but fuck you don't give a shit about his asshole dad. And he shouldn’t either. Life sucks, but hey he’s got it better off than you do.

After a while of staring aimlessly out to the ocean you walk back inside, the house is warm, much warmer than outside, you don’t appreciate it much. You jump a little at the sound of a knock at the door, “I told you to fuck off and le-”

“It’s just me.”

Kankri.

You sigh and go to the door, opening it, “Yes?”

“I brought you dinner, and your laptop, I figured you were probably hungry and a little bored locked away in here.” In one arm he’s carrying a laptop, a plate of pasta in the other. 

Carefully you take both from him and walk back into the solitude of the room, “You can not just ignore him forever you know. You are in his house and as much as I understand that both are in an argument and I have no place here to tell you what you should and should not do, you should at least try considering talking to him.”

“There is nothing to talk about, he knows what he did and he’s just an asshole who can’t take in other people’s feelings about things.”

Kankri sighed a little and placed a hand on his hip, “Cronus and I have fought countless times before, I can promise you that, but sometimes talking it out is the best option even if it seems like there is nothing to talk about. Sometimes it’s hard to listen to him sometimes, trust me I know,” You roll your eyes, loading up your computer and ignoring him until he speaks again, “But the thing is, even though you have both disagreed on something and fought, you still care about him don’t you?”

He’s right. Fuck you hate it when people are right but fuck he is. You slowly bring your gaze up from your laptop and nod a bit, showing him that you understand what he means. You don’t want to, but you do. And hell, you know Eridan cares for you in return.

With a soft sigh you rub your temples, “Just..can you go get him so I can get this shit done and over with?” He nodded a little bit and quickly walked out of the room, returning a moment later with Eridan actually ahead of him.

Kankri cleared his throat, “I will leave what happens to you both now, good night.” He nods a little to the both of you, Eridan returns the gesture, you don’t. The door then closes. You two are alone. Again.

He clears his throat and stares at you, trying to form words as he looks like a fish gasping to try and breathe, “Sol…” that’s all he manages to get out.

You look up from your laptop again, “Yes, that’s my name, or so I’ve been told.”

He sighs looking at the ground, muttering what you think is an apology, “What did you say?”

He says it again, but still not loud enough, “Once more.”

He grunts a bit and forces himself to look you in the eye, “I am sorry! okay there I said it happy?” 

“No.”

“No?” He looks like he just told him that were denying an offer of a million dollars.

“No, because we aren’t in kindergarten and just ‘Sorry’ doesn’t cut it. For all I know you could be saying sorry for something entirely different.”

He grunts a little bit and sighed, “Fine, I am sorry that I was ranting to you about my dad okay? You are just the only person I feel like I can to. Cronus just pretends like he doesn’t give a shit and Kankri, well he just goes on a huge rant of his own that I can not even try to follow, so I am sorry that I did not think before on how you would respond.”

“Better.” that’s all you say and he slowly walks over and sits next to you, slowly resting his head on your chest.

“Forgive me?”

You sigh, “Yeah, I forgive you ED.”

He smiled a bit and you rolled your eyes, grabbing a pillow and chucking it at his face, “Now get some sleep douche pickle.”


	13. Heed the horns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAhahaha what has it been? Two months, yeah I'm an ass coming back with this shit.

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and even though your boyfriend said he forgave you, you are pretty sure he is still pissed.

Sure, you have done everything you can think of to make up for your little rant. First you tried chocolates, nothing. Flowers? Nada. Hell even a dinner which cost you $150 still was not enough.

It has not even been a full month since you have moved in together but you feel like this has just made you two even farther apart. 

Maybe you rushed things? Is this your fault? You do not know any more and honestly that hope the other had given you is slowly slipping away. He is not as close as you wish he could be, almost as if he were trying to distance you more.

Damn you know he took it hard but you did not think that he would take it this hard. Honestly you have given up trying to make up for your mistake, hell the way things are going you might as well buy the other a fucking plane ticket to send him back home.

This was not how things were supposed to go. At all.

The fact that Cronus and Kankri have actually hit it off and are together almost all the time being all sweet makes it that much harder to bear.

Maybe you just need to go for a walk, clear your mind a bit. You nodded slightly to yourself, not bothering to tell the rest where you were going. Cronus and Kankri probably doing their own thing and Sol locked away in your room binge watching what ever Netflix shows satisfied him.

You grab your coat with a sigh, it is cold, a lot colder than you had expected. Then again it was still early and you lived near the water so no one is really to blame.

The roads are rather quiet, maybe three or four cars through every several minutes. You shutter as a cold breeze whips across your face and you pull the collar of your coat up, maybe you should have grabbed your damn scarf…

You shrug it off, you are almost to town anyways. You can stop at the book store, grab a coffee and just relax for a moment.

Then again the thought of a café kind of hurts you a little. I mean, technically you and Sol had met in one. You sighed, pulling out your phone.

Scrolling through your contacts you stop at one name. You have not talked to her for a while…not since you had come back surprisingly. You tap the call button, your phone rings, and rings, and rings…

You are about to hang up when someone finally picks up. You freeze as you hear the voice on the other end.

“Hello?”

“Hello is anybody there?”

You remain silent, shaking violently. That is not him… he did not just pick up Fef’s phone. But his voice…it keeps coming out of the speaker. 

You are just jumping to conclusions right? Maybe, maybe Fef came over and they are just waiting for you to come back right?

Shakily you take a deep breath, pulling the phone back to your ear, “Hey Sol.”

The opposite line goes silent for a moment, “Hey ED what’s up?”

You bit your lip, running a hand over your face, you want to scream, or run, or just curl up in a ball and cry.

Turning around you start sprinting back home, the phone still to your ear, “Sol, why do you have Fef’s phone?”

“Because we’re hanging out, calm your tits ED.” His tone was more defensive than you wanted it to sound

“And where is Fef? Why could she not answer?”

“She’s in the bathroom.”

You keep denying the thoughts rushing through your head, maybe she was just visiting, right? But his tone..it was so…unwelcoming.

Your house had come back into view, you did not even bother to look for cars. Which is what screwed you over. 

There was a blaring of horns, followed by Sollux’s voice, you think he was calling your name. Then something hit you, you fell, then blacked out.

 

Your name is Sollux Captor and you are now rushing downstairs, from the sound off a car horn, not only from your phone but from outside.

You’re shaking as you open the door and look out at the road. This isn’t right, That’s not ED, that’s not your boyfriend.

But it was, laying in the middle of the road, splayed out like a rag doll, blood dripping from his side.

You open your mouth to say something, instead you just run over to him. He’s still breathing, shallow but breathing. His eyes are open, they blink slowly at you as you pull his head into your lap.

“Eridan what the fuck?! What the hell were you thinking?!”

He didn’t say anything, he just…smiled up at you. You probably looked like a mess, tears pouring all over your face, voice breaking, fucking snot running over your upper lip.

The driver had gone, just…left him there. Your hand twitched, fumbling for your phone. You dialed 911 but once the other end picked up all you could manage to say was, “He’s dead, oh fuck, god no, he’s dead, he’s dead..”

The phone was ripped out of your hand by Cronus, you could hear his own voice shaking as he tried to explain the situation but you just tuned it out.

Eridan was still there, just blinking and smiling. You leaned forward, resting your forehead against his. A few of your tears hitting his face.

“Eridan you asshole, you drag me out here and now you’re just gonna fucking die right in front of me. Fuck you, fuck you…fuck you..” The last time comes out shakily before you just rest your head on his chest, sobbing loudly.


	14. True love's fucking kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit. Totally didn't tear up a little what? And guys, feel free to comment, I love feedback and opinions!

Your name is Sollux Captor and you’re currently sobbing in the embrace of one Cronus Ampora.

It’s been about a week now since Eridan had been hit by that damn asshole. He was still in a coma, not much damage on the outside, but the doctors had said there was swelling on the brain which might go down.

Hence the word might.

You’re so sick of this shit, it’s just not damn fair. You don’t want to be here, in this hospital, it brings back to many thoughts. But yet you don’t want to leave this room without the other.

After a few hours Cronus and Kankri headed back home, leaving you alone with him. There were a few cards on the side table, plus several balloons tied to the bed frame, all labeled with ‘Get well soon!’ or something along that line.

You just want to shred and pop it all, it’s not going to shit. It’s not going to make him smile at you, make him laugh or any of the things that you wish you could do.

Moving from the wall you were leaning on you sit next to him. You want to look away but you can’t. His usual tan was beginning to pale, the weft in his hair fading. Not to mention the few scabs and scars over his face, compliment with a set of tubes shoved up his nose.

You laugh a little bit at the though of him waking up and freaking out about his current attire. The light blue hospital didn’t really suit him, no matter how much he claimed he could pull anything off, this definitely canceled that claim.

He seems peaceful, the only sound in the room is a few bird chirps from outside, his breathing and the beep of his heart monitor. It quickly drags you back to the reality in front of you, making you feel almost instantly sick.

Slowly, you took his hand in yours, giving it a small squeeze before rubbing the back of it with your thumb, “What were you thinking ED?” you mutter to yourself.

You close your eyes for a moment and sigh, leaning forward and kiss his forehead gently. You continue to hold his hand, staring at his emotionless face. You’d think he was dead if it wasn’t for the fact of him breathing.

The day before you had made a horrid deal with yourself, if he didn’t wake by the end of the month, you were going to let them pull the plug. Your stomach did a small flip and you gently kissed the back of his hand.

Sitting back in your chair you stared at the ceiling. His father had only sent him a letter. Jeez, what a fucking asshole. You guess you kind of understand why the other didn’t care for him much now.

Closing your eyes you listen to the sound of the monitor, its soft beeps soon soothing you into a light sleep. You hadn’t had much since it all, only leaving when the doctor’s told you.

 

Hours later you wake to the sound of the room’s door opening, a nurse walking in, a styrofoam cup in hand. The smell makes you sit up a little, coffee, French pressed. Your mouth is parched, probably because you were sleeping with your mouth open again, Eridan always was complaining about you snoring in your sleep.

One hand is still holding is, with your other one you take the cup from the nurse’s hands, nodding in thanks before she walked back outside. You took a quick sip before scrunching up your nose. Ew. Eridan could even make better coffee than this.

You sighed softly, setting the cup on the bedside table, pulling his hand to your forehead. You have a small flashback, doing a similar thing with Tuna while he was in the hospital.

He had told you something, something when he woke from his coma before he died…what was it? You think something like that would be easy to remember, but shit nothing was there.

Then it hit you, “I still felt and heard you there…” you muttered the words he had spoke. That sparked a little bit of hope in you as you looked back to your boyfriend.

You stroked his hair gently, looking at his almost too feminine face. His eyes were gently shut, his eyelashes rather long, thin cheekbones and nose, beautiful eyebrows, and those plump, soft, pouty lips.

You try and remember what kissing him felt like. You hadn’t kissed in so long after your fight. Your fault though. If you just hadn’t been such a drama queen for so long. As much as you love him, he’s beginning to rub off on you. You smile at the thought.

You looked back to him and sighed, “ED, Eridan, if you can hear me right now, just know I love you, and I’m sorry I’ve been such an ass these past weeks.” You sigh softly, “I hope you forgive me, because if you don’t after this whole thing I don’t know what the hell I’ll do with myself. Can’t afford a plane ticket back to that hell hole, although really I’d rather not go back. I guess what I’m trying to say is, if, when you wake up, I still love you, I always will.” You blink a little bit.

Soon you’re leaning forwards to kiss him. Yeah, yeah, creepy as fuck but whatever. 

Gently your lips brush over his, you feel your chest tighten a solo tear rolls down your cheek. What takes you off guard is when you feel him begin to kiss back and his heart monitor speed up. 

Quickly you pull away, staring at him. The monitor slows again, but there’s movement under his eyes before they slowly open. 

Usually you don’t believe in true love’s kiss or any of that shit but fuck. He’s blinking at you, smiling at you and you almost want to scream with joy, pull him close to yourself and shower his face in kisses. However you restrain yourself, squeezing his hand and yelling for a nurse.

That’s when he spoke.

“I love you too Sol.” You smile, more tears are forming and you can’t help yourself from beginning to blubber. You half expect him to make some smart remark but instead he wraps his arms around you and holds you close, kissing you again.

He’s okay, it’s all going to be okay now.


	15. Deaf Ears.

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and honestly you are pretty sure the only time you have ever seen this family so worked up over something was about a full decade ago. 

Of course that is about the time when the real money was beginning to come in and their lives got even better. Not to be rude however, truly they did have a fair bit of wealth before the whole fiasco. Some form of divorce where their father had gotten a bunch of money or something along those lines.

Oh dear, you are rambling to yourself in your head now. You know people do not always appreciate all the knowledge that you can bestow onto them. However though if they did choose to listen they actually could learn so much from you. Now you have not experienced everything in the world, you know this. You just do not choose to act upon it. It is truly a waste of knowing something and not want to just share it with anyone you meet. Say you we-

Drat, you are doing it again. You sigh softly to yourself. Cronus was at the hospital with Sollux and Eridan, you had decided to stay home. You had not really grown that bond with anyone but Cronus really. You guess it makes sense though, seems like he is the only one who can stand to at least be near you while you just drone on.

You need to distract yourself, just do something to get all this current buzz that is going on your mind out. Cleaning. Yes cleaning you could clean the house while everyone is gone. Yes, yes you know the house has maids and butlers but honestly since only Cronus has been in charge they have gotten rather lazy when it comes to the cleansing type of situations. 

Pushing yourself off the bed your head down stairs. Honestly you have never not enjoyed the view of the grand foyer, something you were very unused to the first time you had came here. It was rather elegant it almost made you think you were in a palace. Well compared to your home this whole place truly was a palace.

The stairs, at the top, starting off narrow and slowly widen, like a river almost. The curtains for the, so very large windows decorated with large heavy violet curtains with added details of gold. You can not even begin to start to explain some of the finer details as well. The walls, hand painted with a gradient, starting with a dark purple at the bottom and rose to a light blue to the top.

Honestly though, the foyer is not your favorite thing about this home. You sigh looking around, now, where is that duster? Perhaps down in the maid’s quarters...You stride down one of the halls, now where were you in your little self discussion? Right, your favorite thing in this whole home, well aside from Cronus of course, was the library. 

I mean you would just have to look at it, two floors of towering shelves just filled with basically any book in the world you could imagine. Stories from the past of war, politics, and full out speeches. However aside from the Non-fiction, fiction did tend to catch your eye. Fantasy stories filled with knights and magic, Humor ones, at least one line every other page to give you a small chuckle, and those, uh, well the occasional romance book. Fine, you were hooked on the things but could anyone blame you? If anyone in the world should be blamed for anything it should be these maids for making their cleaning supplies impossible to find. Anyways the whole romance deal was Karkat’s whole fault. Sure, he lived far away now, but he was coming to visit soon. Then you could spend hours debating over his, what you say are silly little romcoms which sometimes he gets a little too defensive over. 

Aha, duster, window spray, a rag and all that other stuff finally you can actually make a bit of a shine in this house instead of a dull glare. Walking out of the maid quarters and heading through the kitchen you look up at the wall to check the time, it was almost one, Cronus and Sollux should not be home for probably another whole two hours. You smile a little bit to yourself, nobody was currently home except yourself, perhaps you could ‘borrow’ something else from the maids.

You set your cleaning supplies down and turn, heading back. It is not weird, it is simply trying to understand the difference between women’s clothing and men’s. Porrim always enjoyed to talk about issues like these, how comfortable dresses were, how free they made her feel. Well it is only fair that the opposite sex had a chance to try them. Women did already get to roam free wearing jeans and t-shirts, you see it only fair for you to have the similar experience. 

Taking your time you look at one spare outfit after another. They all seemed so...short and frilly really. Then again it was Cronus who likely chose this outfit in particular. Too big, to small...too short, wait hold on, that one might just work. You do not mean to think such rude thoughts about your boyfriend, when you are close to him, he is extremely sweet and a complete cuddle monster. However if you did not know him the way that you did you would completely deny it.

It was a lot more tight fitting then you expected. With a sigh you trekked back to you and Cronus’ room. The maid’s quarter did have a mirror, however it only showed a view of your face. At least in your room you had a full body mirror. After making your way up the stairs, without falling over surprisingly you open the door to your room, walking in and looked yourself over.

It actually looked okay, it made you feel….pretty. There is nothing wrong with that, some other men would turn their nose up at such a statement but you did feel pretty. It showed off your sides and black and white were simple enough colors to compliment anybody. You stare at your face for a few moments longer, a small smile on your face.

You do not realize it until you focus your eyes on the area behind you, that Cronus was standing right behind you. Flushing lightly you turn to face the other, “C-Cronus! I, I did not expect you home so soon! I can explain,” He took a step towards you, “You see I,” another step, “I was curious and,” step, “Please try and understand,” step, and now you two are now nose to nose.

And...kiss..? This is, definitely not what you were expecting, not at all. Hesitantly, you squeeze your eyes shut as you try to, note try, to kiss back calmly. However you can not help but yelp when you feel the other begin to grope your butt.  
Instantly you push Cronus away and he whimpers slightly, which you do your best to ignore. You mean, what he just did was unacceptable, the fact that he started kissing you without your permission is bad enough as is, “Cronus, I can not even figure out where to begin with you right now, you didn’t knock-”

“The door was wide open.”

“Well you could have announced yourself, it’s extremely rude to sneak up on people like you did to me. Secondly you can’t just kiss me without my permission. Although we are together I need som-”

Kiss.

Drat. He is such an idiot, his stupid greaser style, his stupid accent, his stupid...soft lips, and those piercing eyes. Kankri Vantas get yourself together. You shove him off again, “Keep this up Cronus and I will make you sleep on the couch tonight.”

“Yeah, and then you’ll come get me because you’ll get cold or lonely.” He smirked a little bit, damn him and that cocky, sly, cute smirk.

You groan and run a hand through your hair, resting the palm of your hand on your forehead. That is when he makes you squeal again. He has shut the door and now is holding you in his arms, close to his chest.

“You know, it’s really your own fault for this Kanny. You should have known that if you wore something like this around me I wouldn’t be able to help myself.”

“Cronus wait, please…” You looked up at him after you were dropped onto the bed and he crawled on top of you.

Your words fell onto deaf ears as he slid a hand up the inside of your leg and you tried your best to push him away. Yes, you are rather weak against him but you have to make some form of attempt. He is kissing up your thighs now.

“Cronus, please, Cronus, Cronus. Cronus stop!” You squeeze your eyes shut at the volume of your own voice. You can feel yourself shake as he pulls back and you bring your knees up to your chest. You let your forehead rest on your knees and you breathe shakily. 

He tries to wrap an arm around you but you quickly shove him off. You get up, grabbing your own clothes and hurried into the bathroom. You know he’s following you but you ignore him. You slip out of the dress, the horrid thing, and change quickly. You then proceed to walk back out, grabbing a back and began to shove your things into it.

You know he is talking to you, trying to get you to stop. He knows he screwed up. Good, he can take this as a lesson about when he needs to stop. Once you are properly packed you walk out of his room, shouldering past him. 

The door opens and you don’t even look Sollux in the eye as you storm out of the house, Cronus following close behind. You make it into your vehicle and sigh, sitting back in your seat as you close your eyes. The doors locked, you turn up the radio as you hurry to back up out of his driveway.

After a few minutes you begins to go off, voice mails echoing with his voice.

But his pleas for you to turn around and come back fall onto deaf ears.


	16. Fluids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys this chapter is real heavy on rape so...please, skip if you have to

Your title is Dualscar Ampora, and you have never been to a more awkward dinner.

You originally were proud to hear that both of your boys had gained interests, however, they did not seem so. You had come home from a small vacation, expecting to rejoice with your sons and meet their boyfriends happily. This was not so.

Kankri and, Sollux you believe his name is, are both quiet as they stare at their food, sitting far as possible from Eridan and Cronus. Eridan himself was quiet, still quite bandaged up from his return from the hospital. 

“So, uh, Sollux, lad, where are ye’ from?”

He raised a brow at you as he shoved a forkful of food into his mouth, slowly chewing before swallowing.

“Central Maine actually…”

You nod, “Far from home then.”

 

Your name is Sollux Captor and yes, you are far from home. You moved all the way from Maine to California for this...this insensitive, quick to jump to conclusions, prick. You shoot a glare in Eridan’s direction.

“Very.” You shove your plate away from you, “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to bed early.” You then walk out of the room, ignoring the sound of Eridan scrambling after you. You had moved into the guest room, to tired to deal with Eridan’s whining at night, or at all really.

You climb onto the bed, grab your laptop and begin to pull up skype, you just want to skype Karkat and see if you can manage some crappy romance advice from him. That’s when the door opened, Eridan’s father standing there, “Oh, ‘m sorry lad. Figured you’d be bunking with Eri.” 

With a scoff, you shake your head, you know there are no other spare rooms so you suppose it’s either bunk with the man in his early forties or deal with a twenty one year old who sounds like he’s five. “Just don’t touch me without consent and we’ll be fine.”

The door closes and locks, you don’t look at the other, even when you feel him sit on the bed next to you. He rests his hand on your shoulder and shrug him off, “What the fuck did I say about touc-”

“You’re afraid.”

“What?”

“You’re worried for Eri, can’t say I blame ye’. I may not know what you’ve experience in the past but I can tell. ‘M not a politician for no reason. Ye’ also feel cornered and alone, because ye’ keep shoving people away.”

Closing your eyes you sigh defeatedly, letting him rub your back gently.Eventually slowly leaning into his hand, the human contact feels nice, something you haven’t experienced for about two weeks now. However you tense when his hand slips under your shirt, “What ar-”

His hand comes over your mouth and you flail, trying to scream, damn these thick walls that you used to love. He manages to grab your wrists and you shake your head quickly, one hand still over your mouth. Your heart is beating fast, so fast, you’re terrified, alone, cornered. 

He has you pinned now, he managed to tie your hands together and bind them to the bed and muffle you with a piece of your shirt. You shake your head again, tears streaming down your face. You shudder as you feel your pants removed, followed quickly by your boxers. 

Eridan, fuck Eridan where the hell is he when you need him? You squeeze your eyes shut as you hear him undo his belt, take down his zipper, then remove his own pants and underwear. You won’t look, you don’t want to see it.

Quickly you feel him shove into you, you let out a muffled scream in pain. He ignores you, “Just relax, just relax, it’s gonna be okay…” You shake your head again, whining a bit as you feel him mark your neck.

Your body is betraying you, you can feel yourself being turned on, your member aching for touch. However mentally you want this all to stop, you want to wake up in your bed in your shitty house again and let this all be over with.

However you know it’s real, the pain of him moving quickly, the sound of your muffled pleads and his ragged breath, the sweat, pouring over your brow, and the dryness in your mouth. You try, you try so hard to just put the other out of your mind and imagine it’s Eridan but you come to no avail.

Torn. That’s how you felt as he continued to slam into you, torn in half. Shaking and sobbing eventually had subsided, finally you had given up on fighting. He was moving slower now, rocking his hips, making you let out soft whines and moans as he rubbed against your prostate. 

You were going to release soon.

Somehow you felt at peace, yet also angry. You should have left after he locked the door, gone to Eridan’s room. Hell you two could probably be made up and cuddling right now if you weren’t so damn stubborn.

What is he going to do after? Is he going to kill you? Kidnap you? Either way you probably won’t ever see Eridan again. When was the last time you even told him that you love him? The thought however was torn from you as you suddenly let out a loud groan, releasing all over yourself.

You expected him to stop, or at least slow down. However that was not the way. He moved quicker, harsher, pushing you through the pain of your post-orgasm. The pleasure was building again, harsh and quick like his movements. He released inside you and you cried out, clenching your fists as you released again, not as much as before but quite a bit.

He moved again and you just slumped, he wasn’t close to being done with you. Your body hurts, you’re exhausted and you just want this all to stop. You want this dick to stop. And he does, because there is a loud pound on the door, followed by Eridan’s voice. You cry a little, “Dad? Can I talk to Sol real quick..?” He gets up quickly and changes faster than you have ever seen anyone change.

He unlocks the door and opened it, making sure his body was covering the sight of your own. That’s when the cloth slipped, it had gotten so wet from all your fluids that it was slipping. “He’s uh, out..” 

You narrow your eyes and try your best to wet your mouth, “Eridan..” The word falls from your mouth, dry and quiet, but it was loud enough for him to hear. You watch as Dualscar tensed and quickly made a break for it. Let him. 

Eridan rushes in the opposite direction, hurrying into the room as he spotted you. You try your best to smile, “Hey ED.”


	17. Meet me there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sweet, sweet overdone amount of shitty events and then hiding in shame for days.

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you feel exsausted.

Ever since you have come back home everything has been hell. It’s been a while since the, well, you do not even want to think about it, but the thing with your father and Sol happened.

You do not want to stay here any longer, but you have no idea where the hell you would all go. Maybe back to Maine? Somewhere on the coast maybe…or maybe with Sol’s friend, you just, you just do not know.

Tired does not even seem to fit it anymore, but that is what you are. Tired of waiting for what is gonna happen next, tired of wondering if someone is gonna die. 

It is funny how when you two were not here, everything seemed perfect, maybe that is because you were not as secluded here than there. You do not really know if you want to go back, you have just started talking with Feferi again and she seems to be dealing with her own shit. You would take her with you if you could, but her mother is tough to let her go.

Running a hand through you hair you look over next to you, where Sollux is curled up. He had got his arms around your waist tightly as he murmurs softly in his sleep. You on the other hand have found yourself as a bit of an insomniac lately, due to such a large mix of anxiety and depression.

However, slowly, oh so slowly you lay down fully and watch him for a minute before burying your face into his chest and close your eyes, letting a light layer of sleep drape over you.

 

Your name is Cronus Ampora, and you’re currently on the beach in the middle of the night. 

It’s a little cold but you don’t really mind, you’re used to doing things like this, you have been since you were eight. Kankri too, and he is the whole reason you’re even out here right now.

He had texted you about ten minutes ago, that would have been about 12:30 am, and all it read was ‘Meet me there.’

Most would have wondered what the hell that meant but you knew exactly where ‘there’ was. Back when you both were really little, you’d discovered a small cave, washed in by the water, and made it into a complete hangout for just the two of you.

It was closer to your house, but you figured he was already there, and you were right. The cave was lit by a bonfire, just recently started you could tell, but it was nice, heating most of the area. He was sitting on top of two stacked up mattresses you had dragged there for sleepovers. He didn’t even look up, he knew you were there. 

Walking further in you pushed a ton of plastic beads out of the way that you had strung up for decoration along with old sea glass. It made the cave look incredible with the fire, different variations of colors decorating its usual grey, cold walls.

You sat down on an old, purple bean bag next to the fire and looked over at the red one he’d used to sit in, “Hey, what’d up?”

You just said it, didn’t look at him, didn’t make a noise, you knew it would hurt you even more than you already felt.

“I heard what happened to Sollux, how, uh, how is he holding up?”

“Fine, I suppose Eri is more affected by it than anyone else.”

Looking over you watch as he nodded a little bit, “And how about you?”

He was being short with his sentences, you knew he was uncomfortable, or at least feeling shy, “You want the truth, or bullshit?”

“Language.” He closed his eyes, wincing at his own tone, “The truth I suppose..”

 

“Well, I was already feeling pretty shitty after that whole maid incident, and then after the thing with Dad…well honestly it doesn’t surprise me.” 

He shivered a little bit, burying his nose into his turtle neck for a moment, and spoke muffled, “I miss you…so much..”

You blink a little bit and get up, going over to him. You wrap your arms around him and he instantly returns the embrace, then his lips shakily meet yours. 

Kissing him softly you stroked his cheek before you pulled back, “We plan on moving soon, maybe back to Maine with one of Sollux’s friends, or at least nearby.”

He nodded, “Maybe I could come with? I do miss it.” You blink, confused for a moment before you remember, Kankri grew up there, til well, his father was killed and he was separated from his brother.

You nod a little bit, “Yeah Kan, I’d love that.”

You really would, love that.


End file.
